


Brother Dear

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, give me protective sibling content, or give me death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "Would you just hold still?"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Brother Dear

Remus's leg bounces and his free hand taps rapidly on the bathroom counter as Roman runs the wet cloth over his shoulder.

"Would you just hold still?" Roman says through a sigh as he dabs the cut on Remus's shoulder.

Remus shakes his head. "Can't sit still, you know that."

Roman pauses for a few seconds and Remus notices the flash of guilt run over his face. He resumes cleaning the wound.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Sorry."

Roman finally puts the cloth back down and picks up the bandages. He slowly starts wrapping up Remus's shoulder taking care not to wrap too tight or too loose. Remus starts tapping out a Disney song on the counter and watches as Roman's frown turns into a smile.

Remus can't help but grin when Roman starts quietly singing along.


End file.
